Citrus Circus: The Heartfelt Edition
by Casteline
Summary: On hiatus indefinately . In which someone decided to play a horrible prank to see if Dr. Rodney McKay is, in fact, allergic to citrus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Citrus Circus: The Heartfelt Edition

Summary: In which someone decided to play a horrible prank to see if Dr. Rodney McKay is, in fact, allergic to citrus.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't.

Author's note: This is what happens when I get bored of studying for my science exam… Of course, I never did start the studying…

* * *

**Citrus Circus:** _The Heartfelt Edition_

**Chapter One **

"Come on Rodney," Sheppard begged.

"I am a very busy man. I don't have time," McKay replied, grabbing a tray and entering the line.

"You said that last week. And the week before that. And the week before that. And the--"

"Did you not just hear what I said about being a 'very busy man'? I'm the head of the science department."

"And I'm the head of the Military department--"

"Right, because that takes so much time and energy. Tell them all to follow you into the ocean without so much as a thong and I can guarantee every one of them will."

"Yes, but only out of morbid curiosity," Sheppard replied, holding his plat out to receive a slab of something that vaguely resembled chicken.

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned to the lady serving the 'chicken'. "That doesn't have lemon in it, does it?"

"Rodney," Sheppard said as the lady gave McKay a funny look and dumped the chicken on his plate without so much as a word.

"What? I am deathly allergic to citrus. You know that."

_And thus the plot thickens. Not really, I just like saying that._

**_(A/N: Okay, so originally that was where chapter one ended, but looking over it, I decided that it was too short, so now chapters one and two have become just chapter one.)_**

"Come on McKay. I think you can take a break for two hours."

"I'm in the middle of a project. I can't just take a brake to watch some stupid movie."

"But you do have time to take a lunch break. And a mid-afternoon snack, and a late-afternoon snack, and dinner, and an early-evening snack, three middle of the night snacks and at least two breakfasts."

"I--"

But before he could even begin his rant, Sheppard interrupted.

"Shut up McKay. WE all know you have a wide assortment of issues. Now, you are going to join me and the rest of the team for movie night."

"But--"

"No buts. We even convinced Elizabeth to take a break. And if were lucky, Carson won't get called down to the infirmary for an emergency. You. Are. Coming. End of discussion."

"Humph," McKay grunted. "Hmm… Does this taste different to you?" he asked, pointing to the chicken.

"Rodney!"

"What? I'm not complaining. Its just… different."

Sheppard rolls his eyes.

"Meet us in the movie room at 2100."**_

* * *

_**

**_More coming soon. In the meantime..._**

**_Review!_**

**_♥Ella_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked when he entered the movie room. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to watch a movie," Sheppard answered for her.

"But you're the leader of Atlantis," McKay pointed out.

"Even I need a break Rodney," Elizabeth replied, sitting down next to Ronon.

"Thirsty McKay?" Sheppard said, standing by the 'concession stand'.

"Coffee please," he said.

"Ah, no coffee tonight," Sheppard said.

"What? Why?"

"Were going for a healthier sugar binge tonight," he answered, handing Elizabeth, Ronon, McKay and Teyla something that appeared to be soda. "Worst case scenario, everyone passes out from exhaustion and gets a few hours of much need rest."

"Healthier huh?" McKay said, sniffing the drink.

"What are you doing McKay?"

"Just making sure it doesn't have lemon or something in it. Soda companies are getting stranger every year."

"Right…" John rolled his eyes..

"So, what movie?"

"Star Wars," John said.

"Which one?"

"Ah, which _ones_. All of them."

"Again!" Carson exclaimed, entering the movie room. "We did that last month."

"And the one before that," Ronon added boredly.

"And the one before that," Elizabeth said.

"And the one before that," John grinned. "And eventually we will manage to get though them all without being interrupted by some emergency."

**_(A/N Again, the chapter was supposed to end her, but I didn't like the shortness of it, so… yeah) _ **

The first seen of the movie (Star Wars, the original one) had just begun. John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth, and Carson were all sitting happily in front of the TV screen… though it wasn't actually a TV, but the Ancient version of one.

But naturally, nothing stays peaceful for long.

"_Med team to the east pier. Med team to the east pier,_" a voice sounded over the coms.

"Well, there goes that plan…" John said as Carson jumped to his feet. "Out of curiosity, why don't we ever seem to have another doctor on call?"

"We do," Elizabeth said. "Four of them. But you know Carson."

"Can I go now, seeing as this little party has been interrupted."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine."

John resumed the movie, knowing that the chances of Carson returning were slim.

And he was probably right, seeing as exactly 8 minutes and eleven seconds later, a voice came over the coms once more.

"Med teams to the mess hall and gym. Med teams to the mess hall and gym."

"What the hell is going on?" John asked.

"I should probably go find out," Elizabeth said. "It could be serious."

"You better come back," John said.

"How come you're letting her go?" Rodney complained.

"Because I can't order her to stay. Well, I can, but she doesn't have to listen."

"I don't have to listen either!" Rodney shouted, rising to his feet.

"No, but I can order Ronon to kick your ass if you don't stay. And he does have to listen."

"Eep!" he squealed as Ronon gave him a menacing glare.

"Thought so."

* * *

**_More coming soon. In the meantime..._ **

**_Review!_ **

--

I just wanted to inform all of my wonderful readers that this story has been postponed for the time being. Having major writers block in terms of this story. If my good buddy candlewick866 gets her computer working anytime soon, maybe she'll help me out, but for now you'll just have to wait. And maybe go check out my other stories. :)

Oh yeah, and I wanted to respond to these little gems…

_"i dont get it so far..someone is suppose to be trying to get mckay with citrus but so far this is just kinda cannon fodder and really not holding me attention with how short the chapters and nothing much happening" _

You're confused? I'm sorry, I didn't care.

And just pout of curiosity, ever heard of punctuation? I mean, really, how can you criticize my work (or anyone's for that matter) when you can't even compose a proper sentence?

_"I'm sorry but this is ridiculous. If you are trying to be funny you are failing miserably, and if you are serious -- well hon, find another hobby. You butcher the characters to the point of grotesque. Stop this travesty, please." _

Wasn't really trying to be funny or serious. This just came to me. And it is just a hobby. Meaning I'm not getting paid, so does it honestly matter if what I write is utter crap? You don't have to read it. That's fine by me.

Cannon fodder is a nice word… phrase. It should be used more often…

♥Ella


End file.
